Jared's State
by KarKitteh Kun
Summary: My first fan fiction! :D this is a Jarina story and takes place after Fable. The cover is a pic of Jared in the eBook "Jared's Quest" and Its now unavailable, so I can't get my hands on it! Dx
1. Mina's Angst

Its been 2 weeks since Mina finally separated Jared and Teague. She hasn't been receiving any new stories, but she has a theory why. When she separated Jared from Teague they were both unconscious, weakened significantly. She used her seam ripper and brought back Jared, not giving a flying hoot about Teague, knowing his servants will tend to him. She rushed Jared to Mei hoping she could help, all she could do was stabilize him. After two weeks, he is still unconscious. Recently, Mina has been doing a lot of reflective thinking. If Jared is still unconscious, Teague is too right? Thinking about that made her heart constrict. Jared would never be in this situation if it wasn't for her, she royally screwed things up... Big time. "Just focus on the positives," Mina thought to herself, trying to calm down her heart that was plagued with guilt. "I may have joined them, but I did separate them, right? That's gotta be something."

Everyday, Mina has been visiting Jared, who lied down in an unresponsive state. The only thing that gave her hope was the slow pulse of his heart monitor. She squeezed his hand, how she longed to see that mischievous smile play on his lips and his stormy gray eyes. She put her head in hands and weeped bitterly about everything. The past replayed in her head constantly. When he was an ogre and broke down the door, when he kissed her, when he professed his love her... Wait. Scratch that, when he was about to profess his love to her, but that butthead Teague ruined it by stabbing him. Her hand that wasn't holding Jared's clenched tightly and turned white. She was so lost in reminiscing she didn't hear when the door opened. "Mina," Constance said tenderly. Mina looked at her, not uttering a word, despair and sorrow written all over her face. Constance pulled up a chair to sit next to her. "Mina, you've been here everyday for the past two weeks. That can't be healthy," Mina looked up in her eyes that was filled with pity. "No, and I'm perfectly fine with coming," she snapped, a bit too harsh than what she intended. Constance's eyes widen in surprise at Mina's angst. Mina sighed, "Will he be alright?" Constance didn't reply right away, she was choosing her words carefully "Im sure he will," Even though she tried to hide it, you couldn't mistake the doubt in her voice.

Mina has had enough of this "YOU GUYS ARE FAE! CANT YOU JUST USE DO A BIT OF BIPPITY BOPPITY BOO MAGIC AND HEAL HIM?!" she was standing up, she didn't even realize when she changed positions. The tears that were threatening spilled and rolled down her cheeks in large drops. Constance shook her head slowly, "Believe me we tried, we brought in some sprites, which are known widely for their healing abilities but they couldn't do anything. We've never had anything like this before. The best thing to do is to sit back, be patient and see what happens.'' Mina nodded her head solemnly, "are you sure you've done everything?" Constance said tenderly, "At this present moment, we can't rely on magic right now. Let's hope your technology will work. The others and I just agreed to send him to the new hospital, the one made of glass." Mina knew that hospital, why last year, she herself was in that hospital when Jared decided to dump her in the woods. She looked over at Jared longingly, "Well if that really is the only option..." "Get some rest Mina, and you can see him in the hospital tomorrow,'' Constance said slowly, like she was talking to an unruly child. Given her recent actions, she doesn't blame her.

"Bye Jared, see you tomorrow," Mina whispered.


	2. An Unexpected Visitor

_hey! Sorry for so much typos in the first chapter, I wrote it on Word and it seemed fine, but when I transported it its seemed so jumbled up, still a newbie here and it took me some time to realize I could've edited here first... *facepalm* Any who, I hope you like it! ^^_

Mina entered the new hospital slowly. She felt a bit sick on rememberence on what all happened in there, but she put on a brave face and walked in confidently. She entered the reception area, and went up to the desk,

''Hey," she said nervously. The receptionist plastered on a mandatory smile,

"Hey Darling, can I help you with anything?"

"Yeah, I'm looking for a Jared here,"

"Let me check," Mina played with the hem of her sleeve nervously as the receptionist typed on the computer.

"Ah yes, up in room 367,"

"Thanks," Mina said quickly as she darted down a hall.

"Uh, Miss!" She heard the receptionist yell. She turned around and the receptionist pointed to the hallway all the way on the other side then where Mina was.

"Oh great..." Mina mumbled to herself. After walking calmly across the room, avoiding the stares of people, she came near his room.

"365, 366, ah hah!" She ran into the room to see Jared, he looked about in the same condition.

"Mina?" She turned around to the voice of Dr. Martin, the stepfather of her best friend. She put on a faint smile and continued to look at Jared.

"Quite a shame what happened to him isn't? I hope you weren't involved with him," Dr. Martin said with a tone of warning in his voice. "I wouldn't want my stepdaughter hanging around _that_ type of crowd..." Mina's confusion was evident on her face,

"Ummm, what exactly did he do?"

"An overdose of methamphetamine,'' he said sternly.

"What?!" She choked on those words. Good thing she didn't have a cup of tea, or it would be all over him.

"Hope you weren't involved with him..." Dr. Martin repeated again.

"N-no no," Mina stuttered.

"Hmph." He said. He wrote down some things on a check board and left her.

"Drugs, seriously? They couldn't come up with another excuse?" She thought to herself. She then imagined herself explaining to Jared about his "case" and chuckled to herself.

"Why hello there Mina, pleasant seeing you here," Mina knew that voice anywhere. She turned around,

"Teague"


	3. Sassafras

"Why Mina, I see you remember me!" Teague exclaimed.

"How could I not? You're the one that practically ruined everything!" Mina growled.

Teague's eyes opened in fake surprise and he put his hand over his heart, feigning sorrow

"That's no way to talk to your buddy," Teague said. That's it. Who does he think he is?! How can he be here pretending everything is just splashy between them, does he not know the damage he caused?!

"Who do you think you are?! Do you not realize that your brother is in a coma?!"

_Man, it is so easy and fun to get her ticked off _Teague thought to himself. He looked over to her and took in her appearance, she was a bit more pale then how he last remembered her, two of her fists were clenched, and her cheeks were flushed with anger. Her chocolate brown hair was pulled into a low ponytail and her big brown eyes were full of emotion. Given the situation, that emotion was probably loathe right now. He smirked, she wasn't that bad looking, in fact he doesn't blame Jared for falling for her...

"Well?!" Mina said, pulling him out of his thoughts.

"Were you even listening to me?!" She was furious now.

"Of course I was pumpkin,'' Teague said, exaggerating the last word. _She's already really peed off, why not sugar coat it..._

_"Pumpkin?!" _ Mina screeched.

Teague leaned against the wall with his arms crossed and his bright blue eyes were a blaze with mischievousness. Mina walked up to him and pointed her finger to his chest,

"Listen here _buddy _don't you ever call me pumpkin. What in the world has gotten into you?!" Mina said, incredulous to Teague's new attitude toward her.

Teague looked down at her with her finger on his chest and he pouted,

"You don't like my nickname for you? I thought pumpkin was perfect for you, but if you insist, I'll come up with a next nickname for you. Hmmm..." Teague went into thought.

Mina just stood there in shock. What... Was... Going... On?! This isn't the Teague she was battling just recently...

"How about... Pop tart?" He looked at Mina for a second, _Naah... _Teague's face brightened as he came up with the perfect name for Mina

"Sassafras" he stated out simply.

"What?" Mina said

"Sassafras" he repeated again. Mina couldn't help it, she began to giggle in spite of herself. Soon she was laughing so hard that she had to clutch her sides.

"What..." Teague frowned. What was so wrong with that name?

"You just called me a type of tree, Teague," Mina was still laughing, but she resided a bit.

"That's actually a word? I thought I made it up..." Teague was honestly a bit upset over that news.

"Who even thinks of that word... Sassafras, _Sassafras," _Mina began to play with that word... It was really fun to say.

"Well I did! I thought I joined the words Sassy and Fine perfectly! Because that's exactly what you are," Teague winked at her and gave one of his best looking smiles to her.

Mina facepalmed and groaned,

"I wish I knew what was going on in that head of yours."

"Didn't I just tell you though?"

Mina groaned again. Yeah, she knew, but she didn't want to believe it.

"Any who, its getting kinda late, catch ya later Sassafras," he winked and was about to disappear, but Mina caught his arm,

"What do you mean 'catch ya later'?" _No no no this is not happening._

"Guess you'll just have to put up with me being around," when he said that he heard Mina groan and he chuckled.

"Bye bye Sassafras," and with that he was gone.


	4. Go-Go Juice Explanation

Mina was walking home from the hospital and couldn't get Teague's words out of her

head.

_I thought I joined the words Sassy and Fine perfectly! Because that's exactly what you are._

She kicked a pebble, what was happening? Maybe some of Jared's affection for her stayed in him? Its definitely a possibility...

"Miiiiiinna!"

She smiled to herself, Nan was always so perky, she didn't even need to turn around to recognize her.

"Mina! Hey, wait up will ya?" Nan said. Mina heard her heels click against the pavement as she caught up with her.

"Nan what are you doing? You never walk." Mina said, and it was true, her parents usually just dropped her off.

"Yeah well, I was dropped off to _deliver _Robert's lunch. Can you believe that?! I know he's my step-dad and everything but to _Deliver?!" _Her face scrunched up in disdain. Her face popped up with enthusiasm once again. "I saw you walking out so I decided to catch up with you, though Robert wasn't too happy about that," her lips tugged down in a slight frown. "I wonder why..."

"Yeah, I wonder..." Mina played with her sleeve as Dr. Martin's accusation of her doing drugs came into her head. Even though he didn't say it right out, it was evident in his voice.

"So what were you doing at the hospital anyway?"

_Damn. _That was the same question she wanted to avoid. She sighed,

"Just visiting." she said plainly.

"Visiting? Who?" Nan's face morphed into fear, "Is Charlie OK?! Your mom?!"

"Nan calm down, nobody in my family is hurt in any sort of way,"

"Then who could you possibly be visiting?"

"Jared" Mina said quietly, she knew what question Nan was going to ask...

"Jared? As in _Jared _Jared? The one you got the hots for? What was he doing there?"

Mina didn't want to say what he was listed for, but it was better than saying _Oh you know, I accidentally combined him and his evil twin brother together, and the twin's plans of world abomination was in tact. But don't worry, I separated them, and now Jared's in a coma. _No she couldn't possibly say that, it would look like she had **WAAAY** too much GoGo-Juice.

"Oh umm, he had an overdose of Methane," Mina said way too quickly.

"WHAT?! WHAT?! METHANE?! MINA?!" Nan was positively freaking out now.

"Your kidding right?!"

"Umm, no."

Nan stopped walking and just stood there flabbergasted.

"Nan?"

"I can't believe it... I knew Jared was a bit off... But I never would've thought he went off the deep end..." Nan said, trailing off into thought. Mina tried to suppress her laugh at Nan's description of him. She cleared her throat,

"Who knew?"

Nan's eyes squinted at Mina, "You seem awfully calm about this," and its true, if Mina found out Jared was really in that situation she'd be much more panicky.

"I hope you didn't... You know..." Nan put her index and middle finger up to her mouth, which today was a soft pink hue, signaling smoking.

"What?! Nan! Do you honestly think I'd do something like that?!" Mina exclaimed.

"Err... Well no.''

"Good, because I'd never do anything like that..." Mina was actually a bit angered by that accusation.

"Mina, you know I only freak out when I care," Nan said sympathetically. Mina sighed,

"I know..."

"Come on, let's go to your place, chillax, and forget whatever is going on in your head," Nan said as she put a comforting arm around Mina. _I wish it was that easy..._

_ …..._

Mina and Nan _and _Charlie had a great time together at her house, it certainly took her mind off of _You Know Who._

She layed down in her bed, when she was just about to drift off into sleep she heard Teague's voice loud and clear in her head,

_"Catch ya later Sassafras."_


End file.
